


Hajime is a idiot.

by Tokyosubway



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One sided komahina, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Other, hajime is a idiot, i swear i dont always write angst, small angst, smh hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyosubway/pseuds/Tokyosubway
Summary: Nagito and Hajime have a one-sided discussion.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Hajime is a idiot.

"Even if I get out of here alive." Nagito started, fiddling with his fingers as he and Hajime stood on the beach, letting the water reach their ankles. "I would die soon after, so why do you even try to protect me. Well, nevermind, protect is a strong word."  
Hajime kept his bored gaze locked on the sea, just letting the albino talk for once without butting in.  
"Yknow, I realized that you're sweeter to me in private, and lash out when other's are with us. You choose to spend time with me, and yet you still hate me. You confuse me, Hajime." Nagito sighed, his eyebrows knitting together. "Everyone here confuses me."  
Hajime blinked again, letting his eyes wonder over to his 'just a inch taller' friend. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he was dumb and kept his mouth shut. Watching Nagito's eyes water up slightly. "...I'm sorry, someone as dumb as me shouldn't rant to you ultimates like that. Sorry." With that final 'sorry' Nagito stepped back, walking away and leaving Hajime alone to stare at the blue sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
